Second Best
by Forgottem memories
Summary: While he may have been the leader, he never really did quite fit. Perhaps there's a reason for that.
1. Chapter 1

Second Best

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned within this story. Nor do I own the world within which it takes place.

:Line break:

The battles had been fought, the war won, and things had returned to how they should be.

Quiet.

Peaceful.

Dull.

There was no driving need anymore, no singular purpose to which they banded together. The status quo had quickly reestablished itself, forgotten victories meaningless in the face of time and life.

Before the world turned upside down he'd had teammates, people he'd been friendly towards, and people he'd wished to be friends with, but nobody he could really call a friend. He hadn't had anyone he could just hang out with after school, complain to about his bad days, and none but family to rejoice with after his victories. Single minded and self sacrificing, his virtues, his drive.

Surrounded, but alone. Forever the odd one out, he wondered why. Two like him had understood. Through them, his connection to the rest. Dwindling, fading, brittle but not broken. A years time made him a near stranger, a face recognized in a crowd, a memory born only of need.

Hardly forgotten, yet barely needed, like time he would simply fade away.

Once upon a time, he'd wished to understand "Why?". One upon a time, a dimension of dreams made manifest, he'd learned.

Another boy, his face thinner, his hair longer. Another boy his partner had stood beside. A name, Akiyama. He didn't exist here, he never did.

But Ken remembered him.

Something had happened to him, something the world had forgotten, and he was gone. Davis was pushed to fill the mold. Years ago he barely fit, and the people around him felt it. Now, he didn't fit at all, the mold broken, and as hard as he tried to reject it, he felt it. Trying to be something he's not, trying to be someone he's not.

Thirteen years old, and he had no place in this world. The only thing he had here was his family, his home, and even that, he wondered, even that was beginning to feel wrong.

How much of this was Motomiya, and how much of this was Akiyama? Often at night, as he watched his partner sleep, the question burned.

How much of this was his life, his friends and his family, and how much of it was put together from what was on hand to fill a hole made by someone else?

How much of this was real?

:Line Break:

Winter holidays were never Davis' favorite time of year. Sure, there was no school, but it was also too cold to go outside and there was a mountain of homework expected at their end. It was like the teachers didn't understand what a break was, or especially how to give one.

A complaint that would certainly hold water, had he not already finished all of his assignments. The work certainly didn't have the insight and thoroughness to earn top marks, but it was all done, and certainly deserving of a passing grade. One of the positive consequences of boredom. Another was constant research of random, inane, or otherwise pointless things on the computer.

Like the other quadrants of the digital world, or the initial time dilation effect the original digidestined had suffered from. Gennai had been a font of information, up to a point at least. He refused to share his insight on time in the digital world, or digimon who could affect time. At least until he dropped the name "ZeedMillenniummon".

Routing that name through Izzy by e-mail had come back with a short description.

"An evil god digimon who traverses space and time." Izzy had also asked where he'd come by that name. He seemed really excited when Davis had responded that he was researching time in the digital world. He hadn't heard from Izzy since, however, and he'd had only one pressing need to contact him since.

It would have been nice if he'd at least responded "No" to Davis' idea of a christmas party. T.K. Cody, and Yolei had been the only ones to respond, they were busy with family.

He had a lot more time for research, as key consequence, but it was just so boring.

"Davish!" Demiveemon had been handling the distance of the other digidestined better than Davis had. Then again, the digimon seemed to have an insular group, their friends being each other and their own destined. "I'm hungry!"

Winter wasn't kind on the tiny dragon digimon. He was tired, always, and when he wasn't sleeping he was eating.

Davis leaned back in his chair, sitting in front of the computer, and looked up.

Nope, same ceiling.

A beep, and Davis looked back down at the monitor. The messaging client was open, someone named "Blue" was asking for permission to talk to him. Thinking it spam, he clicked no.

The messaging client opened regardless.

"Do you want the truth?" Well, that was creepy enough. Davis clicked on the X, even held down alt-F4 and the window refused to close. He'd have to ask Izzy if hackers could do this kind of thing.

"I'm waiting, Davis." Now that was just getting creepy. Going to the start menu, he started the shut-down sequence. It stopped midway and gave him an "Error 404" message.

"This is just getting ridiculous." Davis mumbled as he crawled around the back of his desk.

"I really wouldn't suggest that." Great, now whoever it was had gotten around to using his computer speakers. Well, just a little bit more and -there, got it. Davis pulled the plug on the computer tower and stood up. It was still running.

"What the heck?" This wasn't making sense, none at all.

"Are you done playing around?"

"...Yes?"

"Good. I ask again; Do you want the truth?"

"Davish?" Davis picked up the small blue lizard and sat himself in the chair, Demiveemon in his lap.

"I already know it. Well, part of it."

"Davish? What'sh going on?"

"We speak of your true partner."

"True partner? But Davish... Davish..." The small digimon nodded off to sleep as Davis rubbed the base of his skull. The trick only worked during colder weather, when the tiny lizard was more prone to nodding off anyway.

"He doesn't remember. None of them do. I know he was originally with a guy called Akiyama. What's the rest of the truth?" It was once said curiosity killed the cat. The part about satisfaction was added much later to make the quote more palatable. Another fun fact Davis found on the internet.

"Ryo Akiyama was initially paired with two digimon. One of darkness, one of light. Monodramon, and the Veemon residing on your lap. He was betrayed by your own allies, and at the end of his battle he chose to leave. He was to play a key role in the defense of your world, and it was decided that the Veemon left behind would continue its role." Even as this was said it was typed out in the chat client. The voice itself sounded like the mechanical monotone of the computer.

"And what about his partner, why was I chosen?" The desperation in his voice was thick, this could be it, this could explain everything.

"Of the many possible replacements for the Legendary Tamer, you were least unsuitable." Being called least bad... Was kind of like a punch to the gut. He wasn't being called better in any way, more courageous, a better friend, he was just least bad.

"If... If I hadn't been chosen as his replacement, would I still have been a digidestined? Would I still have my friends? My family?" Desperation gave way to panic, and Demiveemon was beginning to wake up.

"Perhaps. Should you wish to learn more, you must first find Ryo yourself."

"How would I do that?"

"I can drop you off for the first step of your journey, and reveal to you tools that may aid you. The choice, however, is yours." Davis stared at the computer screen, expecting it to shut off any second. His reverie broken only by the loud yawn of the digimon in his lap.

"Davish? What'sh going on?" Davis hugged the tiny dragon against himself. For some reason the room felt cold, but he knew the window was closed.

"Demiveemon, how'd you like to go on an adventure?" The tiny digimon squirmed out of his grip and stood at the edge of his desk, looking up at him.

"Where we goin'?" Davis grinned and picked up the tiny digimon. Ignoring his partners squirming, he started picking things up around his bedroom in his free hand.

"To the digital world, of course. Where else would we have an adventure, the school cafateria?"

"That plashe is pretty fun. Shouldn't we call the othersh though?" Hesitantly, Davis put his goggles on his desk, in front of his monitor.

"Nah, this time it's just you and me, against the world. Sucks to be the world, don't it?" He'd never set his computer up to be a terminal, but he had a feeling this 'Blue' had already set everything up.

"You bet, Davish!" He held the D-three up, and the room was filled with blinding light. When it faded, the room was empty, and the computer screen black.

AN/ Yep, another story. I just liked the idea, but I'd never yet read someone attempt it. Outside of Gigimon's accent, should anyone notice any major issues in my grammar or spelling, don't be afraid to say so in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Best

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned within this story. Nor do I own the world within which it takes place.

:Line break:

Traveling into the digital world was always unique. For a few moments, while the light washed over him, he felt weightless, disembodied. This time, the experience wasn't passing. The weightless disembodiment was frightening now, rather than exhilarating.

"Davish." They'd never talked during transit, there hadn't ever been enough time. He felt the digimon's hand wrap around his arm. "We're going far away thish time, aren't we?"

"Yeah Veemon, I think we're going really far away this time." They were passing through black bands now, the light flickering faster the farther they traveled.

"But, where are we going?"

"I think... We're going to one of the other quadrants." Or else the Dark Ocean, but that's not something he wanted to scare Veemon with.

"But Davish, we're not supposed to." Supposed to, not supposed to, when had he ever cared about that?

"Come on, Veemon, if somebody doesn't like it, they gotta catch us first!" Looking back, Davis saw the smile stretch across the small dragon face.

"Yeah!" Looking forward, the light disappeared. The first, short step of their journey ended, and so began the second step of many.

:Line break:

The first time Davis had been transported to the digital world, he'd landed in a heap of the other digidestined. This time there were only two coming through the gate, but his landing was much worse. He was literally flung out of the gate, rolling head over feet for at least five yards until he came to a slow stop. Unfortunately for Veemon, he was smaller and rounder, rolling almost twice as far as his destined. It would've really sucked had he been Armadillomon.

"Davish?" The digimon sounded woozy, a little sick.

"Yeah?" Woah, he didn't sound too good either.

"I don't feel sho good."

"Yeah."

It took a few minutes for them to get situated again, their stomachs settled, and then they started to take stock of where they were. Hanging vines, humid air. A jungle. It was silent though, no wind, no noise, they were either alone, or being watched warily by the local digimon.

Nothing to do for it then. Davis had nearly worked off his backpack when he heard a small explosion behind him. He spun around.

"Davish, the T.V. just exploded." What-but-aww, come on!

"Did you see where the attack came from?" He was looking around frantically, but Veemon was just standing there, staring at the little black scorch mark that used to be a T.V.

"Nuh-uh, I was just watching it the whole time. It just went ka-boom!" Well that sucked, how was he supposed to get home?

"Aww, man!" As much as it sucked, there wasn't much else to add. Shrugging off his backpack, Davis pulled out his D-terminal, his D-three, and a box of granola bars. Flipping open the little hand-held computer he was met with the second bad turn of the day. The screen was cracked, a tiny triangle coming down from the top of the screen was just black. He held down the power button and comeoncomeoncomeon-yes! It turned on, the screen a little darker than before, but still working.

Alright, the battery was at three bars, but he had no connectivity. Nothing. Whatever let him send messages to the other digidestined was absent here, he supposed. He had one new message, but that could wait a second, he had to check the most important thing. The digi-eggs and- why did he have the rest of the digi-eggs?

"Hey Veemon?" The little blue digimon looked up at him. "Do you remember when you turned into Saggitarimon?"

Veemon nodded.

"You ever wonder what you would'a turned into with the other eggs?"

"Davish... You didn't shteal the others eggsh, did you?"

"No, no, come on! These got this little 'C' next to 'em, you see?" He held the cracked device in front of his digimon's face. "So I'm thinking they're like, copies or somethin', y'know?"

"Oh-oh... Hey Davish, you remember when you ashked me if I had a angel digivolution?" Davis' grin soon mirrored Veemon's.

"Digi-armor energize!" Davis shouted, his D-three glowing.

After the light faded away from Veemon, Davis saw a tall, draconic looking white creature with angelic wings, metal bands over most of its body, including its eyes, and a large yellow 'X' and 'O' on each arm.

"That is so cool! What are you now?"

"Gargoylemon, messenger of the just!" Their rejoicing was cut short when the D-terminal started beeping. Opening it up, Davis was met with a tiny window with an error message. 'Memory Critically low- Errors may occur!'

"You think that'll be a problem, Gargoylemon?"

"I don't know. We should probably keep an eye on it." Davis nodded and opened up the menu for messages. Maybe deleting some of the old stuff would help? Huh, that message he ignored earlier was from the Blue guy. Opening the message, he had to manipulate the window a little bit to get the message under the little black triangle so he could read all of it.

"Davis

The digiport has dropped you off in the southern quadrant, the last known location of Ryo Akiyama. Anything further will have to be done on your own. I've taken the liberty of using the connection of your D-terminal to make copies of the other eggs. Being unable to reach ultimate or mega means you will have to pick your battles carefully, as well as utilize type advantage whenever you can."

Izzy had explained that once, how'd it go? Data against vaccine, vaccine against virus, and virus against data. That sounded about right, but what if it went data against virus, virus against vaccine, and vaccine against data? He'd have to ask Veemon, he probably remembered.

"The southern quadrant is a violent place, the other digimon actively hunt one another for food. Be careful lest you wish to lose Veemon. It would do you well to keep a low profile, the sovereign there is, at best, unkind. At worst he would kill you both for your trespass.

Much like what occurred in the east quadrant, a great evil is being fought here. You may choose to involve yourself, or you may not. I would suggest finding the answer to your question quickly. Shortly after you read this, you'll find that the gateway behind you has closed. It was never meant to cover such a distance, you'll have to find your own way home."

That was it, the Blue fellow didn't even bother to sign it.

"Alright Gargoylemon, pick a direction. We'll search that way until nightfall, how's that sound?" Davis barely had a chance to get out a 'Whumph!' before his friend had picked him up and flown away.

:Line Break:

Someone was pounding on the door. Fantastic. Is it too much to ask that a girl get to sleep in during the holidays? She slipped on a pair of shorts and went to answer the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Kairi, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Ken and all their digimon stood outside the door. All of them were carrying some sort of dish covered with tin-foil except Izzy. He brought cookies.

"Christmas is tomorrow." Which it was. Right now was only the twenty-fourth.

"We know, today's just the day your brother suggested we have a party. We thought we'd surprise him and make it a pot-luck." Kairi was the spokesperson for the group, and for good reason. Everyone else looked like they too thought it was too early to be awake, it was only noon.

Except for the digimon, they just looked hungry.

"Ugh, alright. Come on in and have a seat, I'll go get him." Jun turned around and went to her brothers room, noticing he wasn't in front of the T.V. nor was Demiveemon. She opened his door and was met with an empty room and a blank computer screen.

Great. She was going to have to entertain.

"Sorry everyone, he's not here. Probably went for a walk or something." Most of the digidestined shrugged, Davis did have a tendency towards being absentminded.

"That's alright-" Tai yawned deeply "-we'll wait for him here, if that's okay?" Jun waved his question off, unconcerned. Now, if he left her to clean up all of his friends messes, then she'd have a problem.

AN/ Props to YinYangWhiteTiger for pointing out an error I made in the first chapter. I probably shouldn't write chapters at three in the morning, when I'm half asleep, but that's when everything seems to come out a little better, a little faster.


End file.
